A Family Made Real
by Catlover
Summary: A family is more than just blood. Matt/Mohinder
1. We Are Not Gay

TITLE: A Family Made Real

AUTHOR: Catlover

DISTRIBUTION: MattMohinder. Please ask permission before posting this syory anywhere

RATING: T

SUMMARY: A family is more than blood.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I'm only using them for my sick purposes and then cleaning them off and placing them back on the shelf.

NOTE: This is a 3M fic. This means Molly plays a prominent role.

We Are Not Gay

Oh, the annual rituals of American education! They befell our heroes on an autumn night in the middle of October. Crossing the street, Matt couldn't help but flinch at the sheer number of people. Pausing for a second, he felt a firm hand slap him on his back and a soft hand tug at his fingers. Looking down, he saw Molly's happy face. In response, he managed a smile as Mohinder made his way to the bulletin board and read the night's itinerary.

"They're having a discussion on how absenteeism affects us all in the auditorium at six o'clock."

With a shake of his head, Matt stroked Molly's hair. "When's our appointment with your teacher, honey?"

"Six-fifteen."

Slapping his hands on his face, Matt cried, "Oh, no! We can't go to the auditorium now. Whatever will we do?"

Crossing his arms, Mohinder said, "Can't you take anything seriously? This is Molly's education."

As he turned away, Matt managed a shrug. "We should probably get to your classroom now."

"Okay."

Weaving in and out between the stressed-out parents and bored children surrounding them, the trio made their way through the halls of PS-182. After two rights and an unusually long walk down an uncommonly long hall, they arrived at room twenty-seven. Glancing at his watch, Mohinder noted the time – eight minutes after six. Walking into the room, he was taken aback by the amount of wall space devoted to arts and crafts. He felt a tug at his sleeve and was quickly led to a ridiculously small set of tables and chairs.

"Mohinder, this is where I sit. See, here's my work folder."

Sitting on one of the low chairs, he proceeded to comb through the folder. He read the "A's" with pride, but took special note of the "B's" and "C's." Still, turning one page at a time, Mohinder whispered, "Looks like we need to work on your spelling and writing."

Quickly, she cast her eyes down to the floor. Clutching both her hands in front of her stomach, she spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Mohinder. I'll try harder."

"Mohinder, leave her alone. It's not her fault, entirely. I'm probably not the best guy to do spelling drills with."

"Matthew, we've discussed this. Molly's education is very important. It must be taken seriously."

Taking a step toward Mohinder, Matt fought to keep his voice down. "I am serious. Don't lecture me on taking this seriously when you're always off doing God knows what. Maybe, if you were home more, you'd be the one helping her with her school work."

Leaning toward Matt, Mohinder closed the folder. "You know my work causes me to be gone. I don't leave for just any reason."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Matt? Mr. Suresh? It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Suresh."

Together, both men looked up. The teacher stood about ten feet away. She had her hands placed gingerly on Molly's shoulders. They quickly noticed that Molly's expression was a mixture of anger, humiliation and sadness. Nodding, they stood up. Quickly, Mohinder extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Gerber."

The teacher took his hand, but was quick to add, "Actually, it's Andrea. Ms. Andrea - To my students."

Blushing, Mohinder started to stutter an apology. Suddenly, Matt swooped in to rescue, "Sorry, Andrea. It's his first time, is all."

Laughing lightly, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and pointed at her desk in the far corner of the room. "Why don't we get to the parent-teacher conference, alright?"

With a quick turn on her heel, Andrea led them to their seats. Taking a moment to excuse Molly - sending her to do arts and crafts; Andrea proceeded to sit in her chair and speak. Seated in youth chairs, both Matt and Mohinder felt like pupils taken to task. Quietly, they listened to her evaluation of Molly. They heard how she was an excellent student, but was prone to distraction and often seemed to daydream. They nodded respectfully when she explained again and again how she needed to see more parental involvement. Like suspects of some awful crime, they replied to her in short, one-word answers.

Finally, after what turned out to be only ten minutes, she offered one last question, "We're going to be holding a diversity fair here at the school. The point is for the kids to realize that not everyone comes from a traditional family. Now, we already have some single parents who have volunteered. Uhh… Three single Moms. One single Dad. We also have a set of grandparents and a set of foster parents. Oh! And, we have a lesbian couple, too. Well, what we were wondering is - Would you be willing to volunteer to appear as an example of gay parents?"

Open-mouthed, they sat silently. With eyes opened painfully wide, they glanced at each other. Not saying a word, they looked back at Ms. Gerber. While Mohinder cleared his throat, Matt jumped in, "We're not gay."

"Matthew is absolutely correct. We are not gay."

Again, they looked at each other before returning to Andrea. Her lips became pursed to the point it was nearly invisible. Her nostrils twitched as her knitted brow grew more severe. "What do you mean? You're not gay?"

"No," they replied, in unison.

"But, you're both listed as Molly's legal guardians."

"Yes."

"And, you filed a joint emergency contact form at the beginning of the year."

"Yes."

"You live together."

"Yes."

"But, you're not gay."

At this point Mohinder scooted his chair closer to Andrea. "Please understand, Ms. Gerber. Everything is not as it seems. Apparently. Matthew and I came to know Molly in separate ways. I was her doctor and Matthew was…"

"-Her hero. Or, at least, that's what Molly calls it," Matt interjected. "Truth is, Andrea, Molly is a little girl who has been through a lot. Her parents were killed. I was the officer assigned to the case. I-"

Breaking into the conversation, Mohinder continued, "He protected Molly during the investigation into her parent's murder. Sometime during the course of that investigation, Molly became sick and needed to be hospitalized."

"Right, that's when he came in. Mohinder is a geneticist. Molly's condition was based in her d.n.a. and he came in, worked his magic and cured her."

"You make it sound so fanciful," snorted Mohinder.

"Hey, I'm giving you credit here. Let me tell you, Andrea, most of what this man does goes about four feet over my head. It might as well be voodoo. In the end, it doesn't matter. Molly got better."

"I agree," said Mohinder. "However, you mustn't stop there, Matthew. This man took four bullets for that little girl."

"Oh, come on," said Matt with a grimace.

"No, Ms. Gerber, this man would have you believe I saved her all by myself, but, in reality, had he not fought so hard to protect her, all the medicine in the world wouldn't have helped her."

Blushing, Matt glanced at Mohinder. "Ahh, man. Come on. I was just doing my job."

Sitting straighter, Mohinder argued, "No. You went far beyond the call of duty for that child. In fact, you almost died." Turning to Andrea, Mohinder explained, "You see, the bullets caused severe internal bleeding and bruising. Matthew spent three months in the hospital fighting for his life. Once he was discharged, he found he had lost his job and his home during his convalescence. At this point, Molly was already living with me. We visited Matthew in the hospital often and learned of his predicament through one of the nurses on call."

Leaning back on his tiny chair back, Matt continued, "So they offered me a place to stay while I got back on my feet."

Following Matt by leaning against his chair back as well, Mohinder concluded, "So, you see, it's all very innocent, really."

On the other side of the desk, Andrea bounced her eyes back and forth from one to the other. In a low voice, she said, "So, you're not gay."

Nodding, Matt sighed, "That's the gist of it, yeah."

--()--

"That woman really had a lot of gall," Mohinder hissed. Looking both ways, he squeezed Molly's hand tighter as they crossed the street.

Squeezing Molly's other hand, Matt directed them toward their apartment building. "Relax, Mohinder. A lot of people think we're gay."

"What? Who?"

Letting go of Molly, Matt took two steps at a time until he reached the front door. As he opened the door, he answered, "Our landlady for one. She asked me straight out not two months ago when she came by to give me the non-responsibility notice for the construction we did."

Harrumphing, Mohinder stated, "Well, maybe I need to have a talk with her."

They walked the next three floors in silence. They barely looked at each other as they took each step. The only real connection they maintained were the hands to which they clung tightly. As they arrived at their apartment door, Molly whispered, "Would it be so terrible?"

"What was that, Molly?" asked Mohinder as he unlocked the door.

Walking inside the apartment, Molly threw off her jacket. Unwrapping her scarf, she flung it on the floor. As she ripped off her gloves, Molly repeated, "Would it be so terrible? Would it bother you so much if other people thought we were a real family?"

Without another word, Molly ran to her room.

The front door still stood open. The apartment was eerily quiet until the sound of a slamming door caused the two men to flinch into action. Matt quickly locked up the front door before following Mohinder. At her doorway, they paused. Through the wood, they could clearly hear her sobs. They shot guilty eyes at each other before entering the room.

They heard the "go away" she groaned out as they sat on her bed – They just didn't comply. Instead, Matt used gentle hands to persuade her to leave her pillow and use his chest instead. Reaching out a hand, Mohinder stroked her hair softly as he tenderly urged her to speak. "Molly, please tell us what's wrong. Molly, please."

Rubbing her eyes, Molly pulled away from Matt. She swallowed a couple times, but her breath still hitched as she explained, "I wake up every morning worried that one day I'm going to wake up and you won't be here. I go to bed every night worried that I'm going to lose you both. Then, I go to school. At school, they call you my parents. They call you my Dads. So, I started saying it, too. It was nice to pretend and while I was pretending I stopped worrying. Now, everyone knows - We're not a real family. Now, I don't have anywhere I can pretend anymore."

Pulling her back against him, Matt hugged her tightly. "Don't ever say those things again, Molly. You don't have to pretend. I will never leave you. We will never leave you."

"Yes, we will never leave you, Molly," agreed Mohinder.

"They said that, too. They talked about dancing at my wedding, but they never will."

The back of his fingers brushed her cheek. Caressing it, Mohinder whispered, "You've lost so much, Molly. Believe me, if it were in my power, I'd bring your parents back. But, I can't. All I can offer you is the vow that no matter what happens I will always take care of you. I will always love you."

Clearing his throat, Matt concurred, "I know your life isn't what it should be. You should have your real parents. They should still be alive. You shouldn't have to worry about being alone at your age. If I could, I would turn back time and get to your house before Sylar did. But, I don't have that power. All I have is me. That's all I have to offer, but you can have it all because I'm never going to leave you."

Carefully, Mohinder caught her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. "Besides, who says we're not a family. A family is more than blood, Molly. It's people who love each other. Oh, Molly. I do love you. As if you were my own child. You do believe that, don't you?"

Nodding weakly, Molly offered a hint of a smile.

"Molly, Mohinder is right. We are a family. A family is a group of people who are there for each other. Where would I be if you two hadn't let me live here. If you hadn't visited me in the hospital, I wouldn't have had any visitors at all. Look at us right now. We're here making sure you feel better. If that's not a family, then I don't know what is."

"Oh, Matt," she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

With her head buried in the crook of his neck, she started to cry again. He rubbed her back while he continued to hold her closely. Slowly, he stood up, supporting her easily. Quietly, he waited for Mohinder to pull back the sheet and blanket before placing her back in bed.

Slowly, she let go of his neck. Nestling against the softness of her pillows, she held out her hands. Quickly, they each took a hold of one. Smiling, she said, "I love you guys."

"I love you, too, Molly," they said together.

Looking at each other, they smiled as they shrugged. Returning their attention to the petite girl before them, Matt kissed her forehead as he brought her blanket up to her neck. Then, Mohinder kissed her cheek and bid her goodnight.

They stayed until she fell asleep. Luckily, that didn't take long. Backing out into the hallway, Matt scanned her thoughts lightly, noting nothing but good dreams. Looking at Mohinder, he nodded sharply. Mohinder nodded in return as he closed her door. Stepping away from her room, they didn't speak until they hit the kitchen.

"We have got to start doing right by that girl," said Matt as he opened the refrigerator.

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" asked Mohinder as he reached past Matt to grab a bottle of water.

With a can of beer in one hand and half of a turkey sandwich in the other, Matt replied, "I mean that she's scared to death that we're going to leave her and I don't blame her. I mean…I know that the company gave Molly to you. They did what they do and set up the temporary guardian documents. That's great, but that little girl in there needs something permanent."

Slowly, Mohinder closed the refrigerator door. Turning around, his eyes followed Matt as he sat at the table. "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's adopt her."

Bottle in hand, he sat at the table. "Would they let us do that?"

Swallowing quickly, Matt answered, "Yeah. This is the great state of New York. We have some pretty liberal laws. Last week, I was working a case and met up with a social worker. I asked some vague questions – nothing specific. Well, she said that uncontested adoptions are pretty straight forward. Molly has no surviving family. No siblings. No grandparents. Both of her parents were only children. There's no one to fight it."

Taking a drink, Mohinder sighed, "I'd like that. I'd like to be able to call her my daughter and have it be real. I wasn't lying earlier. I really do love her like she's my own child."

Tapping his beer against Mohinder's water bottle, Matt agreed, "I know, man. I feel the same way."

"Besides, it would be nice to have her free of the Company. The main reason I haven't left the Company is that I'm afraid they'll take her away from us in retaliation," said Mohinder. He watched Matt take a large bite out of his sandwich as he thought, '_It would be nice to be free of the company. I could get a job with regular hours. I could be home more._'

"Molly would like that. So would I."

Sitting up straight, Mohinder asked, "What?"

"It's not easy raising a kid by yourself. It would be nice to have some help with dinner, homework, etc."

"Were you reading my mind again? I thought we discussed this."

Leaning back in his chair, Matt put up his hands, "Whoa, I told you last time, I can't help it. Sometimes, things just slips in. I've tried making mental walls, but I haven't worked all the bugs out yet."

Shaking his head, Mohinder laughed, "Living with a telepath is an education. Maybe I need to start thinking in Tamil again."

"Please don't," begged Matt, with his hands pressed together as if in prayer. "I don't know what it is, but it just gives me a headache."

Picking at his sandwich, Matt looked over at Mohinder sheepishly. "I know it bothers you, but I swear I have never listened in on purpose. Please believe me."

"I believe you, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"So you want to start on the whole adoption thing."

Looking straight into Matt's eyes, he answered, "Yes. I'll contact an attorney in the morning."

Standing up, Matt tossed his beer in the trash. He patted Mohinder on the shoulder a couple times before saying, "It sounds like a plan, Stan."

Mohinder couldn't help but watch as Matt walked to his bedroom. Breaking away as Matt closed his door behind him, he tossed his bottle in the recyclables bin. For a moment he paused before standing up and reaching into the trash; retrieving Matt's beer can. With a yawn, he hurled it into the bin, watching as it settled beside his bottle.


	2. I'm Thankful For You

I'm Thankful For You

Inhaling deeply, he smiled. Sliding the key in the door, he called out, "That smells great!"

He barely got a foot in the door before seventy pounds of little girl flew into his arms. Swinging her up in the air, he held her up long enough for her to slap the ceiling. Giggling on the way down, she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a kiss on the cheek, she said, "You made it. You're just in time."

Stumbling into the kitchen, Matt struggled to hold onto Molly's wiggling form. Nodding at Mohinder, he placed Molly down on the floor. Stepping closer to the stove, he inhaled again. "Oh my god, I could smell this all the way out in the hall."

Smoothing out his apron, he smiled. Running a finger down a sheet of paper on the counter, Mohinder commented, "Well, you did leave excellent directions. Is this really your Mother's recipe?"

Three fingers up, Matt swore, "Scout's honor."

"Were you ever a boy scout?"

"No."

Laughing, Mohinder gave Matt a status update. "The turkey was put in at noon. It is two-twelve, now. So, it'll be done in eighteen minutes. The potatoes have been in the pot for the past thirty minutes and the carrots are being kept warm."

Picking up a roll, Matt took a big bite. "This looks good. See, you worried about nothing. My Mother's recipe came to the rescue and I'm sure it went off without a hitch."

Placing his hands on Molly's shoulders, Mohinder agreed, "I did have an excellent sous-chef."

Beaming from ear-to-ear, Molly bounced up and down. "We're having our first Thanksgiving. This is so great. I'm so excited!"

Walking around the table, Molly asked, "Is there anything else I can do? I set the table. Silverware and cloth napkins, even. I cleaned off the counters so Mohinder had room to work. I even helped peel the potatoes."

Tapping his finger on the tip of her nose, Matt said, "That's my girl. Why don't you get into your holiday dress now while Mohinder and I take care of dinner."

Nodding, she ran off. Both men followed her giggling form. When they heard her door close, Mohinder whispered, "You cut it kind of close, didn't you? I was afraid I'd have to serve dinner without you."

"I know. I know. I got here as soon as I could. When you're the rookie detective, you work holidays. It's that simple. At least I got some notice so I could make you the directions." Looking back at Molly's door, he asked, "What did you do? Rescind the no candy rule? She's bouncing off the walls."

"No. Of course, not. That's completely natural," replied Mohinder. Leaning against the counter, he continued, "By the way, I saw the attorney yesterday. He said after reviewing some case law, he thinks we have a very strong case for adoption even though we're both men and not in a committed relationship with each other. He suggested we come by the office and sign the papers on Monday."

Grabbing another roll, Matt glanced in the direction of Molly's room. "I feel uncomfortable not telling her about this. We should just tell her. I mean, at some point, she is going to have to appear in court."

Taking a step closer to Matt, Mohinder countered, "There was no point in getting her hopes up if the attorney was only going to tell us that we don't have a chance. The whole situation is better because we waited until we were sure."

Placing a hand on Mohinder's shoulder, Matt argued, "Yeah, but now we're signing papers, Mohinder. Keeping it a secret just isn't cool anymore."

"What isn't cool anymore?"

Looking to the kitchen archway, they both froze. She wore a thin, black head band. The shiny bit of plastic pulled her hair away from her face, showing off her peaches and cream complexion. Fanning out her skirt, she showed off the royal purple dress she and Matt found one day after school. White stockings and polished Mary Janes finished the ensemble. Shaking his head, Matt said quietly, "You look great."

Taking her by the hand, Mohinder twirled her around once. "You look like a lady, Molly. It's amazing. You're becoming a young woman before our very eyes."

"Yeah, Molly girl. You're going to be all grown up before we know it," said Matt, in full agreement.

While Molly blushed and hid her face in her hands, their eyes locked. Seeing an unspoken admission, he searched Mohinder's mind.

'_Let's not tell her today._'

He heard the thought and agreed with a slight nod. Biting his lip, Mohinder offered a nod of his own. Taking a step back, Mohinder pulled out a chair, "For my lady."

With a haughty expression on her face, Molly sat. Her poise didn't last long. As soon as Mohinder pushed in her chair, she erupted in giggles. The happiness in the air was contagious. No one was immune so it came as no surprise when they all broke down with laughter.

Suddenly, the timer's ring broke through the din. For a moment, Matt and Mohinder stared at each other before jumping to action. They turned off ovens and stovetops. The turkey was placed on the platter. Serving dishes were filled. The rolls were passed around.

Once everything made it to the table, they sat down on either side of Molly. Almost immediately, the heaping bowls became shallow. The rolls vanished quickly after that. The turkey - so golden brown; soon found itself stripped cleaned.

Quiet filled the room. Only the sounds of joyful eating filled it. The clinking of silverware seemed to reverberate off the walls. The refilling of glasses tinkled through the air. They offered glances as they chewed, exchanging smiles as they shoveled in the next bite.

Molly was the first to come up for air. Looking back and forth from Mohinder to Matt, she remembered, "My parents loved Thanksgiving. They loved holidays in general, but something about Thanksgiving just did it for them. They had a million traditions from breaking the wishbone to competing over who got to have the first biscuit from the oven. But, I think I liked the giving thanks best. They'd sit beside me just as you are now and we'd take turns saying what we're thankful for. Why don't we do it? Here, I'll start. I'm thankful for all the food we have to eat. I'm thankful for my home and my friends at school. Mostly though, I'm thankful for my Dads."

Shocked, they sat in silence. They'd never heard her call them that before. There hadn't been a mention of it since the night of the parent-teacher conference. Looking at her, they saw the ease with which the words fell from her lips. They simply couldn't keep the tears from their eyes.

"Come on, it's your turn, Matt."

Jarred back to reality, Matt stuttered, "Uhhhh… I'm thankful for you, Molly. I'm thankful for my job and my promotion to Detective One. Umm, I think that's it. Yeah."

Gesturing to the man across the table, Matt said, "Your turn."

"I don't know what to say. It's been quite the year. I suppose, mostly, I'm thankful for you, Molly," whispered Mohinder as he looked at his plate.

Smiling, Molly jumped up and gave him a hug. Returning to her seat, Molly picked up her fork and started to eat again. The following hours were casually spent. There was football on the television. There was discussion and, of course, there was more food. Finally, the tryptophan, adrenaline and endorphins hit Molly like a ton of bricks. Carried to her room, she was left in her dress, but Mohinder gently removed her shoes.

In silence, Matt and Mohinder cleaned up. Standing side-by-side, they did the dishes. Groaning from fatigue, they picked up the living room. Finally, with everything finished, they fell back on the sofa. Ever so softly, Mohinder said, "Thank you for not telling her. I didn't want anything to ruin today."

Nodding, Matt curled his hand into a fist and punched it into Mohinder's thigh a couple of times. "You were right. Besides, I have a better idea for how to tell her."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Matthew?"

"Yes?"

"This year hasn't been easy. In fact, it has been very difficult. We had to contend with death, the company and Sylar. It was terrifying, yet it has been an incredible ride. Everyone has done their part; however, I need you to know that I see all that you do. I see how you take Molly to school everyday and bring her home every night. I see how you keep this apartment from falling into chaos on a daily basis." Turning toward the man beside him, Mohinder continued, "I want you to know that I'm thankful for you."

With sleepy eyes, Matt looked Mohinder in the eyes. Suspiciously, he examined the man's face, looking for any sign of bullshit. Finding none, he was still surprised when he heard a stray thought – '_I hope that didn't sound too gay._"


	3. That's A Tree As Big As Me

That's A Tree As Big As Me

It was like a million bad jokes come to life. A Hindu, a Christian and a Jew entered a Christmas tree park…

They watched Molly run up to the first tree at the entrance of the tree lot. Her breath formed clouds of frost as she screamed with joy. Walking into the enclosure, Mohinder couldn't help but wonder why it was surrounded by a six foot tall fence, lined by curling barbwire. It felt like a tree prison. To his right, he took in the sight of a perfectly good evergreen pine being sprayed until it resembled a soggy sugar confection. Pointing at the poor tree, he asked, "What are they doing that for? Just decoration?"

With a shrug, Matt glanced at the fake snow covered tree in question. "As I understand it, they do that to make the tree less flammable."

His eyes suddenly open, he asked, "Are they very flammable?"

"From what I hear – They can be. Oh yeah, even in L.A., we used to get several calls a year over trees that caught on fire."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Mohinder stared at all the trees that were beginning to look curiously like roman candles. "Matthew, in your experience, are Christmas trees dangerous? Is there any way to make them less hazardous?"

"I don't really know a whole lot about Christmas trees except that there seems to be at least one in every mall and, of course, what I've learned from television." Looking at Mohinder's narrow eyes, he explained, "I'm Jewish. We don't do trees. We do Menorahs and candles."

His lips forming a tight circle, Mohinder replied, "Oh. Then, I guess we better follow Molly very closely."

Finding the girl in question, they started to walk after her. After a couple seconds, Mohinder asked, "Would you like a Menorah?"

"Excuse me?"

Stopping in his tracks, he turned to Matt and repeated, "Would you like a Menorah? It occurs to me that we've been so wrapped up in giving Molly a Christmas that we've completely overlooked providing for your faith as well."

"No. I don't need a Menorah. Holidays like these are more for the kids anyway. Our kid happens to be Christian so I'm happy doing Christmas." Scanning the park for Molly, he continued, "Besides, I haven't been in a temple in years. Not since my Mother died."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that your Mother was dead."

Finding Molly, Matt smiled sadly. "Yeah. Six years now. Cancer."

"My condolences," whispered Mohinder as he placed his hand on Matt shoulder.

Placing his hand over Mohinder's, Matt continued, "It's okay. We did the full Shiva already."

"Shiva?"

"It's a time of mourning. Very structured. You say Kaddish – the mourner's prayer. You remember the deceased."

Nodding, Mohinder closed his eyes. "I did a very similar thing when my Father died. My Mother raised me in the Hindu faith. My Father didn't believe in much save his work, but after his death I spread his ashes and chanted the required verses. I don't practice the faith much myself, but I felt compelled to do it."

"I understand. It's like you feel a need to pull out all the stops. Give them everything they'll need whether they would have wanted it or not."

Opening his eyes, Mohinder looked in Matt's eyes and sighed, "Precisely."

Suddenly, they went very still. With a jerk, they stepped back from each other. Looking everywhere, but at each other, stray thoughts entered Matt's mind. _'What just happened? Why was he holding my hand? I should never have touched him.' _Flinching, he forced the jumbled thoughts from his mind, realizing immediately that they did not all belong to him. Searching for a diversion, they quickly zeroed in on Molly. Reacting first, Matt shouted, "Hey Molly, wait up."

Glancing at Mohinder, he shrugged in Molly's direction. Walking away, he called out without looking back. "Let's go. We don't want to keep her waiting."

Approaching her, they saw the toothy grin she flashed at them as she displayed her find. Six feet in height, three and a half feet in diameter, her desired tree loomed before them.

Tilting his head back, Mohinder observed, "I'm not even sure that will fit in the apartment."

With a whistle, Matt agreed, "Man, that's a tree as big as me."

Then, Matt got pinched. It took a moment to register the sensation that balanced between a tickle and a needle prick on his arm. Glancing to the left, he saw the culprit – Mohinder with his eyes softly closed, his right hand up with fingers crossed.

"What was that?"

Opening his eyes, Mohinder blushed. "Sorry. It's a thing I learned as a boy. Whenever someone makes a rhyme without thinking, you rush to be the first to pinch the poet and make a wish."

With a hint of laughter, Matt shook off the awkwardness of only a moment ago. "You're a piece of work, y'know that, right?"

Clapping her hands, Molly chimed in, "I like it. Can I try?"

Wrapping an arm around her, Mohinder answered, "Of course, but you have to wait until it happens spontaneously. Okay?"

A bit crestfallen, Molly quickly recovered with a sly grin. "Well, if I can't play right now, then can I at least get to have this tree. Isn't it magnificent? It would make the perfect Christmas tree. Please. Please. Please."

Instantly, Matt and Mohinder's eyes met. Nodding in unison, they said, "Sure."

Jumping up and down, Molly squealed, "I'll go get the lot manager. You two stay here and guard the tree. Don't let anyone else take it while I'm gone."

At a full run, she disappeared toward the entrance. Matt started to raise an arm, almost ordered her to come back. Halfway there, he stopped and let his arm fall limply. Looking back at the tree, he said, "I guess this is our tree. You like it?"

"I think it's huge."

"Yeah, but do you like it?"

Smiling at Matt, he replied, "Yes, after all, it is as big as you."

Punching Mohinder softly in the arm, Matt hissed, "Idiot. I should kick your ass."

"Language."

"Ahh, she's not here. It doesn't count."

With a soft laugh, Mohinder responded, "That's one way to look at it."

They chuckled lightly. Standing there, they said nothing for a couple minutes. Pounding their heels into the asphalt, they could feel the cold creeping up their spines. Turning to his left, Matt asked, "Would you like to go to a party?"

"What?" replied Mohinder while struggling with a sudden cough.

"Look, the department is throwing a Christmas party. Apparently, my precinct takes these things very seriously. Everyone's talking about what they're going to wear and who they're bringing. Initially, I was going to skip it, but my boss made me aware the other day that my absence is not an option. So, I thought maybe you and Molly would like to go."

"Sure," he replied. "Just tell me when and where."

His smile spreading wider, Matt said, "Great. Thanks. You're a life saver."

"It's my pleasure," replied Mohinder as he returned the smile. Looking past Matt, he saw Molly return with a large man dressed in blue overalls. Nodding in her direction, he remarked, "Look at how happy this makes her."

"Yeah, but I have one question."

"What's that?"

"How are we getting this home?"


	4. I'm Not Blind

I Am Not Blind

Looking out the glass doors, he realized he hated snow. A California boy – he never dealt with snow that he didn't have to drive for two hours to see. Now, a resident of New York, he was constantly confronted with powdery weather that was impossible to escape. Snow in general had a tendency to make him feel trapped, but this particular snowstorm was the worst. It started falling about half an hour ago – right when they should have arrived at the party. Behind him, the echo of music thudded against the back of his head. Before him, the snow fell a little harder every minute. The glass into which he dug his shoulder was bitter cold, but it complimented his mood.

Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder made him jump. Turning around, he found detective Cheryl Nichols. Dressed in an almost too short, black cocktail dress, she inquired, "What are you doing by the door, Matt? You know that Fuller will have your ass if you don't get in here."

Nodding, he said, "I know. I know. That's the only reason I'm here to begin with. Only thing is that I'm waiting for my family to get here. They were supposed to be here by now. Of course, it wasn't supposed to snow this hard either."

'_Family? Damn! I didn't know he had a family.'_

Blinking, Matt couldn't help but be taken aback by her thoughts - Especially when she bared a wide smile and asked, "I'm sure they're fine. Have you tried making a call?"

"Yeah. The damn thing goes straight to voicemail."

Rubbing his arm, she offered, "They could just be on the subway. Sometimes I lose reception down there."

"You're probably right. They'll be here any minute."

Shifting from one foot to the other, Cheryl asked, "Well, while you're waiting – Do you want to dance? It might take your mind off of everything for a while."

'_Oh Matty, wife of no wife, I will rock your world_.'

Standing straighter, Matt stammered out a response. "I don't think I should. I think I better stay here and wait for them. Thanks for the offer though."

Frowning, she nodded and walked away.

Wiping his hand over his face, Matt thought, '_Wow. Cheryl is a scary woman. Wait. Wait. She thinks I'm married. Oh God, how am I going to explain this one?_'

Luckily, a blast of cold air hit him in the face, drawing him from his thoughts. "Matt!"

Turning around, he saw Molly rush up to him. She wore the same deep purple, velvet dress that she wore on Thanksgiving. The skirt swished, slapping playfully against the edge of her winter coat. Taking his first deep breath of the night, Matt swept her up, squeezing her tight.

"Molly. Thank God."

Pushing against Matt's shoulders, Molly pulled far enough away to look him in the eyes. Once he got a good look at her, Matt tipped his head back. He narrowed his eyes as his eyes started at her hair and moved down to her lips. Her smile told him that she knew his question before he asked it. "Don't you just love my hair, Matt? Mrs. Ortiz did it. She did my make-up, too."

Molly's hair was pulled back into a French braid. The tightly woven hair ended three inches from her hairline, cut off by an unfamiliar black velvet bow. '_Must be Mrs. Ortiz', huh…' _The rest of her hair fell in solid curls, bouncing against her shoulders. The worst thing for Matt though was the make-up. Wine colored lipstick spread across her lips. A sparse sprinkle of rouge graced her cheekbones. He couldn't help but think, '_You look like you're thirty and on your second divorce.'_ Fortunately, he didn't let his thoughts pass his lips. "You look so grown up. In fact, I think I'm going to have to talk to Mrs. Ortiz about how grown up you look."

"I agree whole-heartedly."

Looking past Molly, Matt saw Mohinder for the first time. He watched as Mohinder shrugged off his parka, revealing a well tailored suit. The pitch black coat was three quarters length and was paired with a matching pair of pants. Underneath, a hand stitched ivory vest peeked out, flashing its delicate floral embroidery each time he moved. A collarless, cream colored shirt acted in direct contrast to his dark skin. All together, the ensemble hugged every plane of his body, exposing not a single bit of imperfection. For a moment, Matt could only stare. His mouth open - he suddenly felt awkward in his rental tux.

From her perch, Molly followed Matt's eyes. As her eyes landed on Mohinder, she smiled even wider. Tightening her hold on his neck, she asked, "We're not late are we, Matt?"

Shaking his head, he cleared his brain. "No. They haven't even started serving dinner yet."

Quickly, he met her eyes. "Why don't we go check your coats? After that, we can get our seats in the dinning hall."

As they stood at the coat room counter, Matt asked, "Where did you get that suit?"

Taking two tickets from the girl behind the counter, Mohinder replied, "I brought it from India. The last time I was there, my Mother slipped it in my bag before I left. She believes every man should have one well-tailored suit."

Giving the suit a good once over, Matt said, "It looks good."

"Thank you, Matthew."

Reaching out, Matt and Mohinder each took one of Molly's hands. With a nod, Matt led them into the banquet hall. Inside the doors, the loud music flooded Matt's senses. Looking around, he finally saw his boss. Leaning over, Matt spoke loudly into Mohinder's ear, "Three tables from the left and four tables in."

Straining to hear Matt over the din, Mohinder searched for the table he described. Once he found it, he leaned toward Matt and asked, "Who are our dinner companions?"

Inching closer, Matt replied, "The big man is my boss, Bryan Fuller. The woman seated next to him is his wife. I can't remember her name. The woman across from them is a detective on my shift named Cheryl Nichols."

Nodding, Mohinder pulled away. Standing straighter, he squeezed Molly's hand as he smiled down at her. Nodding at Matt, he followed Matt's lead. Weaving between people, they managed to keep Molly safely tucked between them. As they passed groups of people, Matt paused to say hello to his fellow officers. Slapping a couple on the arm, he ignored his co-worker's stares as he approached their designated table.

Fuller's wife saw them first. With a nudge of her shoulder, she directed Fuller in their direction. He did a double take, but to his credit, he didn't waste any time standing up and shaking Matt's hand.

"Glad you finally decided to join us, Matt." After a firm shake, he bent down to address Molly. "Who's this pretty girl?"

Standing straighter, Matt squeezed Molly's hand. "This is my daughter, Molly."

Letting go of Mohinder, Molly shook Fuller's hand as she said, "It's nice to meet you."

Smiling brightly, Fuller stood up and looked at Mohinder, "So, who's this?"

Opening his mouth, Matt found himself at a loss for words. Looking back and forth from Mohinder to Fuller and back again, Matt hemmed and hawed until finally, someone came to his rescue.

"He's my other Dad," Molly announced.

Stepping forward, Mohinder extended his hand. "Mohinder Suresh. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Bryan Fuller. Likewise," replied Fuller as he shook the offered hand. With a sweeping wave of his arm, he shouted, "Come on, take a seat."

Sitting down, Matt glanced around the table. He couldn't ignore the red face Cheryl sported. Looking away, he fished in his pocket for their dinner tickets. Pulling them out, he placed one in front of Molly and handed one to Mohinder. Mohinder examined his ticket for a second until motion at his shoulder grabbed his attention. Between him and Molly stood a boy who couldn't have been more than thirteen years old. It became painfully obvious that the boy only had eyes for Molly as he stuttered his way through a question. "Would you like to dance?"

Smiling big, Molly almost jumped up right then. Only Matt's hand on her arm kept her in place. Glancing around Molly, he asked, "Aren't you Nelson Scharf's boy? Steven, right?"

"Yes sir."

Peeking over at Molly, he saw her hopeful, pleading expression. Glaring at the boy, he said, "I'm going to hold you personally responsible for her, understand? Anything happens to her and I'm going to come looking for you."

Nodding, the boy swallowed. "Yes sir."

Letting go of Molly's arm, he barely finished glaring at the boy before two slender arms wrapped around his neck. A peck on his cheek, a whispered "thanks Matt" and she was gone - headed for the dance floor. He followed her departing form, pulling back only when he heard a voice say, "I don't like it. She's too young for this."

Meeting Mohinder's eyes, he assured, "Look, I don't like it either, but she's in a room full of cops. What could possibly happen?"

A giggle from their right captured their attention. Jiggling with laughter, Fuller's wife exclaimed, "Fathers never change. They can never stand to see their little girls in the arms of another man."

"Stop that. Come on, Gracie. Let's go dance before you get me in any more trouble. Excuse us, everyone," said Fuller. Turning beet red, he shushed her as he practically pushed her from her chair.

Quickly, they departed, leaving the table terribly quiet. Cheryl lasted another minute before pushing her chair from the table and stomping away. Uncomfortable, Matt reached up and squeezed two fingers in his collar, trying desperately to loosen it without unbuttoning it.

"You're not used to formal attire, are you?"

"The last time I wore a tux was at my wedding."

Looking around, Mohinder grimaced at the especially loud song that began to play. Matt noticed his uncomfortable expression and asked, "You want to go out to the lobby."

"What about Molly?"

"We'll be just outside the doors," answered Matt. Noting Mohinder's reluctance, he reminded, "She's in a room full of cops."

Looking in the direction of the dance floor, Mohinder nodded in agreement. Together, they stood and exited the hall. In the foyer, they shook their heads, trying to recover their hearing. Walking over to a window, Matt watched the snow fall. Quietly, Mohinder stood to his left, attempting to will the ringing out of his ears. With a glance to his right, he caught a glimpse of Matt pulling at his collar again.

"How long ago was that wedding?"

Pulling his fingers out of his collar, Matt replied, "Almost five years ago."

An uncomfortable silence fell. Shuffling from one foot to the other, Matt asked, "Have you ever been married?"

Shaking his head, Mohinder said, "No. I've never been in a relationship that lasted more than six months."

"Never?"

"No. I would have, but I never stayed in one place long enough to try."

"Well, if you've never been married, then you've never been divorced. Let me tell you – you don't want to be. Divorce sucks."

With a glance to his right, Mohinder asked, "Did I ever tell you that I met your ex-wife once?"

"You met Janice?"

Looking straight ahead, he answered, "Yes. In the hospital. One week after you were shot. I passed her in the hallway."

"Really?" inquired Matt, wide-eyed. "I never knew she came by."

"She seemed surprised when she saw me."

"Probably shocked her to hell that anybody cared about me."

Again, they plunged into silence. However, this time, it was not uncomfortable. They stood quietly comfortable in each other's company. Side-by-side, they stared out the window. Seconds ticked by one-by-one until Matt asked, "Do you remember when they delivered the divorce papers?"

"Yes."

Punching a fist against the window, Matt said, "Irreconcilable Differences. That's what the papers said. Yeah. Translation: I irreconcilably differ with my wife's choice to cheat on me and get pregnant by another man."

Turning to the right, Mohinder asked pointedly, "Are you sure the baby isn't yours?"

"Yeah. I got a package in the mail from her two months ago. It was the results of the amniocentesis."

"I'm sorry."

Shaking his head in response, Matt replied, "Don't be. It all worked out for the best. I was never really able to make Janice happy. Every time I failed to make detective I could see a little more of the respect she held for me die. She wanted someone better than me. I guess she found him in Tom."

"I very much doubt that."

Facing Mohinder, Matt's eyes slowly narrowed.

Inching closer, Mohinder defended his statement. "I have often heard you put yourself down, yet I still find it unbelievable when I hear you do it. You're a good man, Matthew. I have witnessed that with my own eyes. You willingly throw yourself in the line of fire for no other reason that it is the right thing to do. Your ability to put aside your own wants for the greater good is both extraordinary and seldom seen. Still, you have suffered because of people in your life who have not always been able to see your noble attributes, but trust that I am not blind to them."

They stood there. Not a word passed between them. They just stood there. Inches apart, they looked directly into each other's eyes. There were none of the usual intruders – no stray movements, no unwanted visitors nor any sudden noise. In the end, it was merely an involuntary response to dry eyes that broke the spell.

Drawing in a deep breath, Mohinder was the first to speak, "Listen. The music lowered in volume."

Nodding, Matt turned toward the hall. "It sounds like a slow song. We better get back in there before that boy Molly's dancing with starts to get ideas."

Frowning, Mohinder reminded, "I thought you said that she was safe in a room full of cops."

Headed for the hall, Matt called back, "She is, but even a room full of cops isn't faster than a boy's hands."


	5. You Really Want Me

You Really Want Me

On Christmas Eve, Matt had to work. In order to get Christmas day off, he traded shifts with Detective Cruz. As a result, he worked his regular eight hour shift that morning, came home for two hours and then left for the swing shift that lasted until two o'clock the next morning. Worst of all, he made three arrests and investigated four crime scenes during the latter shift alone. He ended up staying at the precinct until three in the morning doing paperwork. Finally, at three-thirty, he stumbled home.

Barely, he remembered fumbling with the front door latch. Mainly, he recalled kicking off his shoes as he entered his bedroom while he peeled off his jacket. As it dropped to the floor, he fell onto his bed. He thought of how good his pillow felt – soft against his face. Hazily, the comfort of his pillow still filled his mind as whispers invaded his foggy mind.

"Can't I wake him up now?"

"No. Keep your voice down and let Matthew sleep."

"But, it's Christmas already."

"Molly, please, be reasonable. He only got home a few hours ago."

"I know."

"Come, I'll make you breakfast."

"When can I wake him up?'

"Molly…"

"Come on, Mohinder. If I can't do it yet, at least tell me when."

"Okay. You have to wait until ten o'clock."

"What? That's over three hours from now!"

"Molly, keep your voice down and come away from that door. You'll wait until ten o'clock and that's final."

"Ahh, man."

Rubbing his face into the pillow beneath him, Matt giggled silently. As he drifted back to sleep, he quietly blessed Mohinder.

All at once, Matt knew one thing only – It didn't feel like three hours later. Next, he became acutely aware of the fact that he was under attack. Rolling onto his back, he grabbed his assailant by the waist and wriggled his fingers. An explosion of giggles preceded the head that hit him square in the bread basket. Still, he never let go. Worrying his bottom lip, he continued his assault until he heard her pant out, "Uncle."

Pulling her into a tight hug, Matt laughed, "That's what you get."

'_How do you do it? You're simply amazing."_

Opening his eyes for the first time, Matt looked at Mohinder. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the jamb. His arms were crossed but his eyes were smiling. He waved a hello and smiled widely when Matt said, "Good morning."

Pushing off the jamb, he crossed over to the bed. Placing his hands on Molly's shoulders, he spoke softly, "Let's leave and let Matthew get ready."

With a fake frown, Molly shot Mohinder her best puppy dog eyes.

"None of that. He's awake. Now, let the man get up."

Bringing up her hands, Molly tilted her head to the side and shrugged. Giving Matt one last hug, she said, "Merry Christmas, Matt"

"Merry Christmas, Molly," replied Matt as he watched her climb off his bed. As she reached the door, she called out, "Hurry up, Matt. There are a lot of presents to open."

They heard a fast pitter-patter of feet before Mohinder whispered, "Yes, they're all for her. That's why she's so eager."

Sitting up, Matt countered, "Oh, I don't know – There are probably a couple gifts under the tree for you, too."

"And for you, as well." Mohinder laughed, stepping closer to Matt. Tilting his head to the side, Mohinder asked, "Did you sleep in your clothes?"

Nodding, Matt threw off his blankets. Standing up, he stretched and released a growl. Lowering his arms, he scratched at his chest as he walked over to his bureau. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. After closing the drawer, he leaned against the wood for a moment before announcing, "I need a shower real bad."

"Go get one and I'll keep Molly at bay until you're done."

"Thanks, man." Matt turned around in time to see Mohinder head for the door.

"I'll brew you some coffee. It should be done by the time you come out."

Some time later, still rubbing a towel over his wet hair, Matt walked slowly out of the bathroom. As he brought the towel down to hang from his shoulders, he found Mohinder standing before him. A steaming mug in hand, Mohinder dragged the wet towel from Matt's neck as Matt lunged for the coffee.

"You are a blessing from God, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

Quickly, Mohinder returned the towel to the bathroom. Upon returning, his eyes found Molly. Her eyes were wider than he could ever remember. She sported rosy cheeks and a worried bottom lip to match the white knuckle grip with which she held the edge of her pajama top. In short, the child looked ready to burst. Matt noticed it, too. He sat down and took a sip of coffee. Enjoying it, he waited for Mohinder to join him on the sofa before he said, "Okay kiddo, have at it."

Throwing up her hands, she screamed. Spinning around, she slid two feet on her knees, her forward momentum stopped only by the pile of presents placed in front of the tree. Grabbing for the closest one, she held it up to her ear and shook it. Laughing out loud, she lowered the gift and ripped the paper off. Handful after handful, the paper fell in shreds. Pulling on curled ribbons until they snapped, she opened her first gift.

For weeks, these gifts taunted her, but no more. Being unfamiliar with Christmas, Matt and Mohinder placed gifts under the tree as they got them. They didn't bother to pretend that a jolly, fat man was coming. Gradually, the pile grew, expanded. With each new gift, she longed for this day, this moment, even more. This morning was torture – to be so close and yet so far. Now, this was her chance.

Slightly stunned by the violence associated with an otherwise cheery holiday, they could only watch. Occasionally, they chanced a glance at each other in the midst of flying bits of paper. They jumped each time she screamed. They offered nervous smiles when she raised up that pair of jeans she raved over just a couple weeks ago or the new jacket that was just going to make the other girls at school die. Just die. They mumbled "you're welcome" when she gushed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Every so often, she paused long enough to hand one of them a present. The first one was for Mohinder and Molly held her breath as he opened it. Inside, he found a four pack set of monogrammed handkerchiefs. Holding one up, he marveled at the obviously high thread count and the detailed embroidery that formed the letter "M." Looking down at Molly, he smiled and said, "They're exquisite."

"Matt took me shopping, last week. He said you'd like them. You really like them, right?"

Looking over at Matt, Mohinder whispered, "Yes. They're wonderful."

'_Just like you.'_

Looking back at Mohinder, he almost missed it when Molly brought him a gift of his own. Looking down at his lap, he paused for a moment before tearing at the paper. Opening it up, he found a hand tooled leather badge case. Turning it over and over, he marveled at the stitching and the subtle scrollwork along the corners. Opening it, he shook his head. "This is too much."

"Don't you like it?" asked Molly.

Continuing to examine the leather, he answered, "No, I love it. I just mean – It must have been expensive."

"Don't worry about that."

Turning to his right, Mohinder said, "When we were at the party, I noticed that a lot of the other detectives had something similar to this. I thought that you should have one, too."

Meeting Mohinder's gaze, he smiled. Turning to Molly, Matt said, "There's a lot more gifts to go."

With a big smile, she returned to her labors. More paper was shredded. More ribbon snapped. There were even more screams of joy.

Seated on their perches, Matt and Mohinder still marveled at their gifts. Matt ran his thumb over the delicate flourishes carved into the leather. Pausing, he brought the case up to his nose and smelled. Sighing loudly, he laughed when he glanced to the left to find that Mohinder had one eyebrow raised.

Continuing to watch Mohinder, he saw how gently he held the handkerchiefs. Raising up one of the cloths, Mohinder inspected the monogram. '_This looks hand stitched.'_

"It is."

"Excuse me?" replied Mohinder, again, with one brow arched.

Sheepishly, Matt blushed as he tapped a finger against his forehead. "Sorry. It just slipped in. But yeah, it's hand stitched. I noticed that the ones you've been carrying around have gotten awful thin. I saw these when Molly and I were out shopping. They reminded me of that vest you wore at the party."

Upon further inspection of the embroidery, Mohinder commented, "It does resemble the embroidery on my vest."

Again, their eyes met. Again, time froze. Again, the moment was shattered.

"Matt, here's another gift for you."

Looking down, Matt reached for the envelope. Glancing at Mohinder, he asked, "What did you do?"

"Just open it."

Opening the packet, Matt's eyes grew immediately. Pulling out two tickets, he breathed, "Two tickets to the second round of the play-offs. In Boston. How did you get your hands on these?"

"I have my ways. Before you ask, I don't like American football. Too much padding for me."

Looking at Molly, Matt said, "Y'know, either the Chargers or the Jaguars are going to be meeting them there. My money is on the Chargers. California is on its way to Boston. Sounds like you and me, Molly. What do ya say?"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

Screaming, she threw her arms open. Jumping at Matt, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Squeezing tightly, she chanted, "We're going to Boston."

Laughing, Mohinder reminded, "There are still some presents left under that tree."

Jumping off Matt, Molly dove under the tree once again. As presents occupied her time, Matt commented, "Mohinder, are you sure about this? These tickets had to cost – I can't even imagine – hundreds?"

Waving his concern away, Mohinder replied, "It's rude to ask how much a present costs. Besides, I'm just glad you like it. I agonized over that present."

"Well, I hope you like mine."

"What?"

"Hey Molly, hand me over that present in the dark blue wrapping. Yeah, the one with the silver bow."

As she brought it over, Matt thanked her. Taking it from her, he held it for a moment before handing it to Mohinder.

"I hope you like it."

The package was only slightly larger than a standard deck of cards. Under the exotic looking paper, Mohinder felt a hinge on one side and a small clasp on the other. Tearing the paper off cautiously, a cream colored ceramic box was revealed. Slowly, undoing the latch, he suddenly drew in a breath. Flipping open the top, Mohinder brought the box up to his nose and inhaled. Instantly, he was flooded with the floral scents and fruity aromas of his youth. With his eyes closed, he whispered, "It smells like home."

Carefully, he closed the box. He ran his thumbs over the top before looking at Matt. "Matthew, this is whole leaf orange pekoe. They grow this near where I grew up. There are these vast plantations. For miles around, the air is filled with this scent. This is… I'm speechless. How did you know?"

"I do pay attention to you. You drink tea a lot, but not always the same one. You've got a few different types of tea bags, but I noticed you had a tin in the kitchen. I couldn't read what was written on it, but I noticed that you only made it when you were stressed out. I also noticed recently that you were running out. So, I was out in Queens on a collar the other day and I saw this place across the street named Maha Nilgiris. Their sign said they sold tea. I came home and got that tin and took it to them. They recognized it and sold me some and the container. I don't know if its true but they said the ceramic box was better for the tea than the tin."

With a nod, Mohinder agreed, "It's true, but when you fly internationally, you use what won't break easily."

"Well, good. I'm glad you like it," said Matt as he smiled wide.

Opening the box again, Mohinder drew in the pleasant scent. '_Home. This is home.'_

"Yes, it is."

Looking at Matt, it took a moment before Mohinder realized to what Matt was referring. Raising an eyebrow, he paused before allowing a faint smile to reach his eyes. Calmly, he closed the tea box again and whispered, "Yes, it is."

After a couple more presents, Molly opened the last one under the tree. Taking a deep breath, she started to pile up her Christmas haul when Matt told her, "Molly, wait. There's one more gift for you."

Crossing the room, Matt went to Mohinder's desk and pulled an envelope out of the top drawer. Turning around, he took a deep breath. Meeting Mohinder's eyes, he walked over to Molly. Without a word, he handed it to her before rejoining Mohinder on the sofa.

She eyed it curiously. Cautiously, she turned it end on end several times before finally opening it and pulling out the thick document inside. The first page was a notion of motion detailing the hearing scheduled on February 25, 2008 at seven-forty-five in the morning. A thick stack of papers followed. This was their motion of intent to adopt. She read it warily, flipping the pages slowly. Afterwards, she folded the papers and slid them back into the envelope.

Slowly, she looked up. In her eyes, teardrops threatened to spill. As she blinked, one escaped. Wiping it away with the back of her right hand, she asked, "You really want me?"

They both sat forward. Poised on the edge of the sofa cushion, Mohinder reached out for her. Taking her by the arm, he drew her closer. Hugging her trembling frame to him, he pulled her up on his lap. "Oh Molly, of course we want you."

Slowly, he rocked her. Gently, he cradled her against his chest. Steadily, he wraps his arms around her as she buried her face in the nape of his neck. Bit by bit, her body started to shake and each tremor broke Mohinder's heart. Looking at Matt desperately, he held her tighter still.

Almost afraid to touch her, Matt traced the freckles on her arm with his fingertips. Closing his eyes, Matt sighed, "I'm so sorry, Molly. I thought… I… It doesn't matter. I just wish I hadn't ruined your Christmas."

Pulling back from Mohinder, Molly stared at Matt. Extending her arms, she reached out for him. Still sitting on Mohinder's lap, she held Matt's hands and said, "You didn't ruin my Christmas. I just can't believe it. I've wanted this for so long. I hoped, but I never thought you guys would do it. I never thought that it would actually happen."

Looking back and forth from Matt to Mohinder and back again, she continued, "We're going to be a real family now. I'm going to have a real family again. I'm going to have real parents again. This is the best present ever."

Placing a hand on her chin, Mohinder pulled her into a kiss on the cheek. Curling her arms around his right bicep, she pressed against his lips. To the surprise of them all, they soon found themselves enveloped in Matt's strong arms. Squeezing them closer, his fingers met, weaving together. As he gave an extra squeeze, they all groaned. Loosening his hold, Matt met Molly's eyes and said, "You already feel like our daughter and now we're going to make it official."


	6. After Everything With Sylar

After Everything With Sylar

"Hey honey. You ready to go yet?"

Stopping short, he held onto the doorknob to keep from stumbling. Righting himself, he quietly approached the shock still child. Beside her, he leaned down and picked up the Thomas Guide on her lap. Once he read the words 'New Orleans,' he asked, "Where is he?"

"At Micah's Grandma's house," she replied as she twisted her hands one way then the other. Closing the map book, Matt asked, "Y'know, he probably wouldn't like it if he knew you were eavesdropping on him?"

Looking down at her hands, Molly answered, "I know, but-"

"You just had to know."

Nodding, Molly waited for her punishment. Watching Matt's every movement, she followed him as he sat down on her bed. Her eyes trailed his hands as he placed the guide softly on the bed between them. Meeting his eyes, she listened.

"Powers sure are a temptation. But, as is so often the case, you're going to be defined in this life by how you react to temptation. Not just where your powers are concerned, but with everything. This power of yours is a part of you, like telepathy is a part of me, but there's a fine line between being who you are and imposing who you are. Mohinder asked us not to use our powers on him. We have to respect that even when it's tempting not to."

Cupping her cheek, he continued, "Powers are a funny thing, huh? It seems strange to be able to do the things we can do and still go out of our way not to do them. There is a reason why, though. There is. It's not fair that we can do these things and other people can't, Molly. It's not fair that we have this advantage."

Pulling her into a hug, he kissed the top of her head. "Do you understand?"

Feeling her nod against his chest, Matt smiled. They sat quietly for a while until she whispered, "Does it ever get easier?"

"Does what ever get easier?"

"Dealing with temptation."

"Never."

Later that night, the phone rang. Quick to pick it up, Matt said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Matthew. Is Molly in bed already?"

Sitting down on their sofa, Matt replied, "Yeah, she went to sleep a few minutes ago."

Disappointment filled Mohinder's voice as he asked, "Did she have a lot of fun at her birthday party?"

"Oh yeah, she and her friends had a blast. It worked out pretty well. It wasn't too busy so they basically had the run of the place."

"I'm glad to hear it. After everything with Sylar, I was afraid she wouldn't be in the mood for a party.

"She's fine. She did have a nightmare that first night after you left for New Orleans. She said she kept seeing Sylar and Maya walk into her bedroom. She told me about the black stuff that came out of her eyes."

"I had a nightmare over that, too."

"She'll be fine and so will you. I promise."

"Thank you."

A moment of silence followed.

"How is Nathan?"

"He's recovering. The doctors say he may be stable enough to be transported back to New York within the week."

"At least he has his brother with him."

"Actually no, he doesn't. Peter's disappeared. No one knows where or when he is or if he's even coming back."

"That's unfortunate. He shouldn't be alone."

"Yeah, it's the last thing he needs. I don't think I would have done as well as I did without you and Molly. Your presence was a real comfort."

Again, a moment of silence followed.

"Anyway. He's not alone, really. Heidi's with him."

"His wife?"

"Yeah."

"Are they getting back together?"

"Looks like it. Nothing is like a bullet to the chest to put things in perspective. I should know."

"Matthew…"

"So, anyway. Did you feel like you were being watched today?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Why?"

"She was thinking of you today."

"What?"

"I found her with her Thomas Guide opened to New Orleans, this morning."

"Really…"

"Relax; I've already talked to her about it. I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you again."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry that I missed the party."

"I bet."

"No, I really am."

"Sure, you are. That's why you left me to fend for myself with ten squealing tweens at the last minute."

"Matthew, I had to go. Nikki and Micah needed my help."

"Right."

"Was it really that bad?"

Silence was his only response.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I'll be back tomorrow evening. Let me buy you something to eat from that pizzeria you love so much."

"Pizza? You think that's it. You buy me some pizza and we're square. You obviously have no idea what I've been through today. I spent six hours in a Chuck E. Cheese overseeing a Hollywood glam themed birthday party. There were enough faux-feather boas at this thing to choke a goat with. Everywhere I looked, there were rhinestones and lip gloss. You sir, owe me a lot more than just pizza."

The quaver of Mohinder's laughter filled his ear. Despite himself, he started to laugh as well. Shaking his head, Matt felt the laughter bubble up from his stomach. Just as it hit the back of his throat, it stopped when he heard Mohinder ask airily, "So what did you have in mind?"

After that, the line went dead. On opposite sides, both men held their breaths. Anxiously, they waited for the other man to speak, to say something. Anything. Finally, Matt managed to say, "Pizza's fine. We'll have pizza. In fact- You know what? We're square. You don't owe me anything. Well, I got to get up early in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow night."

This time, the line went dead for real. After a couple seconds and a couple clicks, the dial tone filled Mohinder's ear. Hanging up the phone, Mohinder ran a hand through his hair as he wondered, '_Why did I say that? What was I thinking?' _


	7. You're Right

You're Right

With his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, Matt marched down the street. Mohinder walked briskly beside him, working hard to keep up with him. After a couple blocks, Matt growled, "Just who did that lady think she was?"

"She thinks that she's the social worker standing between us and Molly."

"Not helping, Mohinder," said Matt, glancing to his right. "I mean I understand that she had to investigate. The court ordered as much at the hearing last month. I understand she had to inspect our apartment. I know she's only doing her job when she questions our references, but how could she ask us some of those questions?"

"She knows I'm a cop. It's right there in the damn file. How can she ask if I've taken into account how a dangerous job like mine could affect Molly? How could she ask if I've set up provisions for her in the case of my dying on the job? Doesn't she realize?" Stopping in his tracks, Matt looked at Mohinder as he continued, "You're here. You're the provision. You're going to take a lot better care of her than a bag of money."

Placing a hand on Matt's shoulder, Mohinder cocked his head to the side. "Matthew, if it makes you feel any better, I think you answered her questions very well."

Grabbing a hold of Mohinder's hand, Matt squeezed gently as he replied, "Thanks. I'm just sorry this was how you had to find out you're the beneficiary for my life insurance. I meant to tell you before, but it just seemed like I couldn't find a good time to do it. When I hired on with the NYPD, personnel handed me all these papers. They said they wanted it taken care of before I hit the street. I know I should have told you about the power of attorney, the advance directive and everything at that time."

Mohinder pulled away. Walking again, he looked down at the sidewalk. Once Matt caught up to him, Mohinder spoke. "It's fine, Matthew. Besides, I don't like to think of you dying."

Letting escape some laughter, Matt joked, "Neither do I."

Quickly, Matt realized Mohinder wasn't laughing. "Hey, don't be like that. The reason I chose you was because I knew you'd find a way to do it all. There's an old saying I live by – You can do anything that you have to do. You'd just find a way to pick Molly up from school and you'd find a way to get her back to school again the next day. You'd keep everything straight because Molly would need you to."

Still, Mohinder walked in silence. They continued this way until they could see her elementary school in the distance. He stared at the waving flag as the sounds of childhood laughter started to fill his ears. Bringing his gaze back to the sidewalk stretching out before him, he softly said, "I guess it is a possibility every parent must consider. What would I do if you went to work one day and never came home? I suppose if left in that unfortunate circumstance, I would care for Molly as best I could. I'd be strong and I'd set my own grief aside and center on assuaging her feelings of loss. I would be selfless and think only of her."

As they walked up the front steps, Mohinder stopped. Quickly, he snaked his hand out and grabbed onto Matt's arm. Once their gazes met, Mohinder explained, "I would do all this and more, but what I said earlier was not about Molly. I meant that Idon't like to think of you dying."

Matt didn't know what to say. He stood in stunned silence for several seconds before placing a hand on Mohinder's back and guiding him the rest of the way up the stairs. At the top, he held the door open for him. As Mohinder crossed in front of him, a thought slipped into Matt's mind. '_I hope he doesn't hold that against me, too.'_

Frowning, he followed Mohinder inside.

The night found them safe at home. Sitting at the kitchen table, Mohinder helped Molly with her homework. Stepping around them, Matt fixed dinner. As he set out plates on the counter, he listened to the patient hum of Mohinder's voice as he explained the mistake Molly was making with her geometry homework. As he stirred the rice, Matt heard him congratulate Molly as she finally understood. As he covered the skillet again, Molly got to work, fixing her assignment.

Glancing at the timer, Matt noted that the chicken breasts would be done in ten minutes. Taking the rice off the heat, he announced, "Dinner'll be ready soon."

"I'm almost done," cried Molly.

"Finish quickly and then take your books to your room," said Mohinder as he turned to Matt and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

With a jerk, Matt looked at Mohinder. Stuttering, he replied, "Yeah. Dish out the rice."

Uncovering the skillet, Mohinder drew in a breath and sighed, "This smells wonderful."

"Thanks. Y'know, it's really great that you're here to help her tonight. I'm not really all that good at helping her with her homework," said Matt as Molly left the table.

Shaking his head, Mohinder picked up a wooden spoon and started to dish out the rice. He left a sizably larger portion on the center plate than the other two. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Matthew. Molly does very well in school. I'm not here to help her with homework most of the time so you must at least be part of the reason why."

The dinging of the timer startled Matt. Quickly, he shut it off. Opening the oven door, he pulled out the roasting pan, placing it roughly on the stovetop as he used his knee to shut the oven door. Picking up a fork and steak knife, he sliced through the largest cut of meat, smiling at the thoroughly cooked chicken. Turning off the oven, he was surprised to find Mohinder already had a spatula in hand.

Sliding next to Matt, Mohinder slipped the spatula under the sliced breast and placed it on the center plate. Dipping into the roasting pan, he placed a smaller piece next to the first and then proceeded to dish out the remaining chicken breasts, splitting them up between the remaining plates.

Quietly, Matt watched him move. He looked at the fluid lines. He appreciated his graceful style. Finally, he couldn't resist himself. Once Mohinder finished plating the food, he took a step forward. At the same time, while placing the spatula in the roasting pan, Mohinder stepped back toward him.

In the middle, they crashed.

"I like having you here," he said, placing a hand on Mohinder's shoulder.

Meeting his eyes, Mohinder replied, "I like it, too."

"That smells good."

Jumping apart, they looked at the archway. There stood Molly, already dressed in her nightgown. Mohinder grabbed one plate and Matt reached across him and took the other two. Glancing at Mohinder, Matt asked, "Who gets what?"

Mohinder placed the plate he was holding in front of Molly. Taking the plate out of Matt's left hand, he left Matt holding the heavily loaded one. Looking down at the amount of food at his plate, Matt smiled.

"Did you manage to fix all those errors, Molly?" asked Mohinder.

"Yeah. They're all done," answered Molly as she swallowed a mouthful of food. Glancing at both of her dads, Molly asked, "So… You saw Ms. Lawson, right?"

They answered with matching nods.

Taking another bite, Molly watched them for a second before asking, "How did it go?"

With a quick look at Matt, Mohinder replied, "It went fine. I think these were the final interviews. There shouldn't be anymore."

"God, I can only hope that's true," added Matt.

"You didn't like her very much, did you?"

Reaching across the table, Matt took her hand. "It doesn't matter if I liked her or not. We did the interview and I think it went well."

"I think so, too," agreed Mohinder. "Next month, we'll go to court again. If Ms. Lawson's report is favorable – and there's no reason that it won't be; then, we will be formally appointed as your guardians. About sixty days after that, if no problems arise, the court will issue the permanent custody order and Matt and I will officially be your parents."

"There sure are a lot of 'ifs' in all that. What if something goes wrong?" muttered Molly as she picked at her food.

"Eat your dinner, Molly. Let us worry about what ifs. We're the parents. That's our job," Matt answered as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Listen to your Father. This is an adult matter and we will take care of it just as we take care of you."

"So stop worrying." Reaching across the table, Matt placed his hand on her head and messed up her hair. After her giggles and friendly smacks, he pointed at her plate and repeated, "Eat your food, Molly. Before it gets cold."

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully. She told them about what she did in school that day. They nodded at appropriate times and listened to every word. With a glance at the clock, she asked Mohinder about Indian Independence Day as it was mentioned in her history lesson that day. That question sparked an hour and a half long dissertation on India's revolution and freedom from British rule. He became quite animated as he spoke of Mahatma Gandhi, almost hitting Matt as he cleared the dishes away.

Finally, Mohinder glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's past your bedtime."

"Ahh, man. Can't I stay up a little longer? You could tell me more about Indian Independence Day."

Shaking his head, Mohinder looked over at Matt and said, "I think I've been played."

"I could've told you that half an hour ago."

Quickly, both men pointed at her bedroom and said, "Go to bed."

She managed to wail, "Ahh, man," before getting up out of her chair and leaving the room.

They watched her leave. They continued to follow her until her door softly closed. Meeting each other's eyes, they asked, "Can you believe her?"

Instantly quiet, they remained motionless. Standing beside the sink, Matt couldn't break away from Mohinder's gaze. Seated at the table, Mohinder swallowed involuntarily, his mouth suddenly dry. Silently, they stared at each other until Mohinder coughed into his tightly clinched fist and broke away. Turning back to the sink, Matt pulled the final dish from the soapy water and placed it on the dish rack. As he wiped his hands with the towel, he felt Mohinder stand and step closer to him. Although the touch never came, he could have sworn that he felt Mohinder raise a hand toward him.

Placing the towel on the counter, Matt leaned, gripping the edge. It wasn't until he felt Mohinder turn away that he, too, turned around. Leaning his back against the counter, he watched Mohinder head out of the kitchen. Closing his eyes, Matt gasped when he heard, '_I'm so tired of all this running around in circles.'_

Matt drummed his fingers on the counter for a couple seconds. Pushing off, he walked quickly, coming to stand in the archway.

Mohinder was almost to his bedroom when he heard, "I'm tired to running around in circles, too."

As he met Matt's eyes, Mohinder watched him bring his hands up and assure, "It just slipped in."

Lowering his hands, Matt widened his stance. Across from him, Mohinder did the same. They stood like statues until the intensity of the moment drew them gradually toward each other. At first they swayed, shifting their weight from foot to foot until taking that first step forward.

The steps came slowly – each one small; but eventually they closed in on each other. Matt never stopped looking Mohinder straight in the eyes. He boldly held his gaze as they inched closer to each other.

For his part, Mohinder couldn't seem to shut up. In low tones, he warned, "This isn't a good idea. The adoption hearing is next month. The court already wonders about us. It doesn't need any more reasons to take Molly away. Besides, Molly needs stability. She needs to know where she stands and this does not facilitate that end."

Almost touching, they stopped moving, but Mohinder continued to whisper, "I repeat – This is not a good idea. We have a responsibility to Molly."

Leaning over slightly, Matt tilted his head to the left. Never breaking eye contact, Mohinder tilted his head up toward Matt. "She's been through so much already. What if acting upon this…whatever it is…What if it tore this family apart? How would we ever live with ourselves? No. No, it is better to stop now. Walk away."

"Mohinder," sighed Matt. "You're right."

A moment later, he dipped down to capture a kiss.

The first kiss was light as air. The dry skin of their lips barely touched. Instinctively, Matt lightly placed his hands on Mohinder's hips. Immediately, he was rewarded with Mohinder's fingertips gracing his biceps.

Matt licked his lips before the second kiss. Mohinder did the same. That kiss lingered longer, but was just as gentle. With one last pucker, they each took a step back, letting go of one another. Opening their eyes, they searched each other's faces. Quietly, the worry lines etched around their eyes conveyed a question to which neither knew the answer.

Raising his hand, Matt carefully cupped Mohinder's cheek. Matt held him for several seconds before he let his hand drop and whispered, "We should go to bed now."

Nodding, Mohinder followed him across the living room. As they parted for their separate rooms, Mohinder grabbed Matt's arm. "Matthew, I…"

Again, Matt cupped Mohinder's cheek. Looking into his eyes, Matt could see fear and uncertainty staring back at him. Tapping his cheek a couple times, Matt ordered, "Go to bed, Mohinder."


	8. Don't Stop

Don't Stop

For the NYPD precinct at which Matt worked, it was business as usual. It was after noon and three quarters of the office was either off to lunch or on a call. The ocean of desks that filled the detective floor was mostly empty. On the phone, Matt performed a telephone interview as he flipped through folders. Shifting from one file to another, he finally gave his trademark ending. "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me and if you remember anything else, please give me a call."

Hanging up the phone, he scribbled down the times in his call log. In the middle of his work, he felt someone standing beside him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the reception desk officer. "What is it, Kara?"

"Someone came by looking for you, Detective Parkman." Holding up a piece of paper, she read, "His name is Mohinder Suresh."

Standing up, Matt asked, "How long ago?"

"He showed up just after you got on the phone – so, maybe fifteen minutes ago."

Pulling on his coat, Matt inquired, "Is he still here?"

Nodding, she gestured toward the front lobby. "Yeah. He's been waiting patiently in the reception area."

Taking the message slip from her, he walked around her. "Thanks, Kara," he said just before yelling at a detective two desks away, "I'm leaving for lunch."

Out in the lobby, he saw Mohinder seated by the window. Walking over to him, he watched how Mohinder's chin rested on his fingers, how his eyes stared unseeing at the street outside. With a couple taps on the shoulder, Matt said, "I heard you wanted to see me."

With a jerk, he looked up. Composing himself, he stood up. Smoothing out the wrinkles in his suit, he gestured with a tilt of the head and a raised hand for Matt to follow. Walking outside, he waited until several blocks separated them from the precinct before he said, "Matthew, we need to talk."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Matt nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Staring at the sidewalk before him, Mohinder whispered, "I don't know what happened last night, but it can't happen again."

"So what? We go back to the song and dance we had before."

"Matthew…"

Coming to a stop, Matt grabbed Mohinder's arm.

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Say my name," he clarified as he tightened his grip on Mohinder's arm. "Until I met you I hadn't gone by Matthew since I was nine years old. I even made my Mother call me Matt. I usually hate the sound of it, but not when you say it. So, say it again."

Meeting Matt's gaze, Mohinder's eyes softened as he complied, "Matthew. Be reasonable."

Shaking his head, Matt let his hand fall away. "I'm tired of being reasonable."

"I think-"

"Y'know what? You think too much," stated Matt as he stepped closer to Mohinder. "This isn't something you think about. It's something your gut tells you and my gut is telling me to give it a try. I don't care if we have to go slow. I don't care if we have to take the tiniest of baby steps so long as they point forward. So long as we don't stop. So long as we don't go back to the way it was before. So tell me, Mohinder, what does your gut have to say about all of this?"

After the question was asked, Mohinder closed his eyes. Turning away, he opened his eyes again, but refused to look at Matt. His face was drawn and sported a severe frown. As he lowered his head, he crossed his arms. He took a couple tentative steps before he stopped and softly said, "My gut says don't stop."

A wide smile spread across Matt's face. "We'll go slow, Mohinder. We'll just see what happens."

Finally meeting Matt's eyes, Mohinder asked, "Then what? What if this tears our family apart?"

"It won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

Looking deep into Mohinder's eyes, Matt answered, "Because I know our family can be made stronger by this."

Later that night, Matt held a book open. Concentrating, he tried to read the words correctly as he gave Molly the practice world history quiz from page two-thirty-five. Taking a breath in between each question, he tried to go over the next question a few times in his mind before he actually said it out loud. Over fifty questions, he fumbled more than once, but he corrected himself quickly and continued.

Once Molly was done, he served her a simple dinner of roasted turkey sandwiches and Tater Tots. As they ate, he graded the quiz. Pen in hand, he balanced taking bites from his sandwich as he placed checkmarks next to the correct answers. Sighing, he took a long enough break to stuff some Tater Tots in his mouth. Glancing at the clock, he thought, '_He's late even for him.'_

Once they were finished with dinner, Matt spent half an hour going over Molly's few wrong answers. While discussing World War II, Molly looked at the clock and frowned. Matt saw her sad expression and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Looking up at Matt, she asked, "Why is he so late?"

Hunching his shoulders, Matt answered, "I don't know, honey. Maybe, he had more to do at work today because of the day he took off yesterday. I'm sure he'll be home soon, but you'll just need to wait until tomorrow to see him because you need to go to sleep now."

She managed a pout. It broke his heart that she couldn't even work up an 'Ahh, man' as she trudged off to her bedroom. With a loud sigh, he stood up and closed her school books, gathering them together. Slowly, he pulled out her backpack and arranged the contents so it would be easiest on her back. Zipping the bag closed, he placed it on one of the kitchen chairs. Looking at her bedroom doors, he watched as her light turned off.

With a deep frown, he went to the sofa and turned on the TV. He was twenty minutes into a classic episode of Three's Company on TVLand before he heard the sound of the front door opening. He didn't bother to turn around. He listened as Mohinder put his briefcase down by the door. He felt the man draw closer as he heard, '_I hope she's asleep already?'_

"Yes, she's asleep already. She's been asleep for about half an hour."

"Reading my mind again, Matthew?" asked Mohinder as he sat down on the sofa beside Matt.

"No, it just slipped in this time."

Matt's eyes narrowed as he looked at Mohinder.

"You asked me not to and I'm a man of my word."

Biting his lip, Mohinder sat quietly for a moment. Meeting Matt's intense gaze, he said, "I'm sorry. I'd like to say it was work, but we both know that's not true."

"Is this how it's gonna be?"

Breaking away from Matt's gaze, Mohinder looked down. Reaching out, he sighed loudly as he held Matt's hand. Slowly, he turned to face Matt. With a tug, he pulled Matt forward and kissed him. Once the kiss ended, Mohinder waited for Matt to open his eyes before he whispered, "Matthew, I'd like to say this is simple for me, but it's not. In India, relationships such as this are extremely frowned upon. In fact, they are against the law. Those who pursue them have to be very discreet and live in fear of arrest their entire lives."

"We don't live in India."

"I know," Mohinder admitted as he touched his index finger to Matt's lips. "But, a part of me always will. I hoped once the adoption was final, we could take Molly to see my Mother. I don't know if that's still possible with our current situation."

"Of course, it is," argued Matt as he squeezed Mohinder's hand.

"Is it?"

Turning in his seat as well, Matt faced him. Cupping Mohinder's cheek with his left hand, Matt said, "Do you think you're the only one who has thought about all this? I'm different enough already. I didn't need this, too. I'm Jewish and 'it is written' – It is not okay to be like this."

"I'm a cop. I work cases involving gay bashing. I've seen what can happen. I hear fag jokes and snide comments being thrown around the precinct all the time. Some were even thrown right at me after the Christmas party. I am perfectly clear on what can happen and all I can say is I don't care. The world will go on spinning. It's not going to end because of us."

Leaning forward, he seized the opportunity and kissed Mohinder hard. His fingers wove into a head full of thick curls, holding Mohinder close. He gave an experimental lick as he felt Mohinder's left hand slide up his chest, coming to rest on his shoulder. He pushed further with his tongue until he heard a low moan escape Mohinder's throat. Up on his knees in a flash, he pushed Mohinder back against the sofa cushions, pulling and nudging until they were horizontal.

That's when the slack hand on his shoulder turned rigid. Soon, the hand he grasped curled into a fist. Pulling back, Matt asked, "Too much?"

With a shove, Mohinder pushed Matt back. Sitting upright, Mohinder replied, "Yes. Too much."

Fixing his rumpled shirt, Mohinder asked, "Have you ever done this before?"

"No."

"You could have fooled me."

Taking Mohinder's hand, Matt frowned at the flinch he felt run through it. "Mohinder, you're a man of thought and words. I, on the other hand, am a man of action. You consider all the possible consequences before you do anything and I act first and worry about the consequences later. We are very different people, yet we have managed to raise that little girl in there for nearly a year now. Somehow, it works. I don't know how, but it does."

"It's true," agreed Mohinder. "We are a modern marvel. We should be completely incompatible, but we manage. Perhaps, it is this - this simple affection we hold for one another - it smoothes over the rough edges."

Squeezing Matt's hand, Mohinder stared at the entwined fingers as he said, "I need some rules to be enforced."

Meeting Mohinder's eyes, Matt nodded.

"First, I don't want Molly to know yet. I don't know when she should be told, but until we decide the time is right, I don't want her to know."

"Okay. I can do that. What else?"

"I don't want this to go public until after the adoption is final. I don't think we need the complication."

"I can do that, too.


	9. Don't Worry I've Done This Before

Don't Worry – I've Done This Before

"This is early even for you," mumbled Matt as he plodded into the kitchen. Pulling out a chair, he fell heavily onto it. Reaching across the table, he picked up the ceramic box he gave Mohinder for Christmas. "Is this really stressing you out this much?"

Next to the counter, Mohinder stood, holding a teapot. Quietly, he ignored Matt while he carefully poured a thin stream of steaming water into a mug filled with a teaspoon of tea leaves. He placed the teapot back on the stovetop as he picked up the cup. Turning to the kitchen table, he said nothing as he sat down across from Matt. Gently, he placed the cup on the table and held out his hand.

Instantly, Matt understood.

Biting his lip, he placed the delicate box in the middle of Mohinder's palm. Curling his fingers around its smooth lines, Mohinder brought the box up to his chest. He looked down at it before he opened it and breathed in the aroma. With a small smile, he closed it and placed it on the table.

"That's not the reason why I'm drinking this tea."

Again, Matt immediately understood.

Sliding his hand across the table, his fingers met Mohinder's fingers halfway. Intertwined, their hands rested on the table as they met each other's gaze.

Suddenly, a scream rang out.

For a split second, they stared at each other before charging toward the double doors to Molly's bedroom. Their thundering footfalls caused the wood underneath them to creak mercilessly, yet at the threshold to her room, they came to a dead stop. The doors slammed loudly as they hit their adjacent walls. The small glass panes in the doors rattled dangerously close to the point of shattering.

Sitting up in bed, her bedclothes thrown off, Molly pulled at her nightgown. In the middle of the gown, a circle of red the size of a saucer flashed as she tried to pull the soiled garment away from her skin. Looking up, she met their eyes and cried, "Help!"

Rushing to her side, Mohinder grabbed at some discarded clothes from the night before. Approaching the whimpering girl, he helped her pull off the offending gown. As he handed her a new blouse, he saw that the nightgown wasn't the only stained item. A similar round ring of blood peeked out from the sheet under Molly as she shifted on the mattress. Glancing at the blankets, he noticed they sported smears as well. Swallowing hard, he felt an odd sense of panic just before a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Look, you get her into a shower and change the linens on her bed. I'll go down to the corner store and get some stuff for her."

"What stuff?"

Snapping his fingers in front of Mohinder's face, Matt said, "Mohinder snap out of it. You take care of her and I'll get her some feminine stuff."

"Do you know what to get?"

"Don't worry – I've done this before."

"What?"

"Trust me. In four years of marriage, I did more than one tampon run, okay?"

"Okay."

As Matt left, Mohinder looked down at Molly. Gently, he pulled her into a hug as he drew her away from the bed. A few steps later, she glanced back at the bed and a small sob escaped her throat. After that, the tears fell quickly down scarlet cheeks. Holding her closer, he guided her to the bathroom.

Standing in the feminine hygiene aisle of the local pharmacy, Matt looked beside himself. His cell phone clutched tightly to the side of his head, he stared at the wall of products. With his free hand, he pulled box after box off the shelves. Staring down at one, he thought, '_They make them for thongs now? God why? What guy wants to open a package like that?'_

Suddenly, a voice shouted through the phone. Turning toward the back of the store, he focused his attention on the phone call. "Yes. I need to make an appointment for my daughter, Molly. Uhh… Well, she… She got her umm… She got her period today. Umm… For the first time. I thought her pediatrician could talk her through it, answer her questions. Yes, that's right. Cynthia McKiernan is her regular pediatrician. Yes. You do. At nine-thirty? That's perfect. Thank you so much. I will. See you then."

Flipping the phone shut, Matt turned back to the wall of feminine protection. Sighing, he reached out from another box when he heard, "Excuse me. I couldn't help but listen in on your conversation. Could you use some help?"

Glancing down the aisle, he saw a chipper young woman. She sported a wide smile and the signature blue smock belonging to this particular franchise. Her name tag said her name was Heather and her open expression said she was friendly so he decided it could do no harm.

"I could. I'm a little lost. It's been a while since I did this and everything looks a lot different now."

"So her Mother is cleaning her up and told you to come here and pick up something, but forgot to tell you what exactly."

"Actually, there is no Mother. That's part of the problem."

"Oh, you're divorced?" she asked, sliding closer.

"Yes. No. I mean that…" mumbled Matt. Sizing up the perky woman, he thought, _'I'd love to tell you that I live with a guy and, between us, we raise this little girl as best we can. But, I made a promise last night so…'_

"…her Mother is …dead."

"Oh my, that's so sad."

"It is, but I really need to get back to my daughter now."

"How old is she?"

"Eleven."

"Ahh," she sighed, "That's so young. God. Let's see. Here's a good choice – panty liners. They're not too big. They're the perfect size for that age and, even better, they slide into a pocket without leaving a bulge."

Grateful beyond reason, Matt gushed out a thank you as he picked out two boxes of panty liners. Quickly, they made their way to the front of the store. As she rung up his purchases, she chatted, "I think it's so great that you're so hands on with your daughter. Your total comes to five dollars and twenty-two cents. It's so unusual. Debit or credit? Okay. I guess your situation is different, but still. Go ahead and enter your PIN number now. If you don't mind me asking – when did she die?"

"Who?"

"Your wife," replied Heather, tilting her puzzled face to the side.

At first, Matt paused. '_My wife? Oh, yeah.'_

"A little over a year and a half ago," he answered, reluctantly.

Placing the boxes in a bag, she handed him his purchase. As he grabbed the plastic bag, she covered his hand with her own and whispered, "I hope everything goes well with your daughter and if you need anything else, anything at all – I usually work the morning shift."

With a nod, Matt pulled his hand away.

'_Sorry, I'm already taken.'_

Minutes later, Matt opened the door to their apartment. As he entered, he could hear the water running, but Mohinder was no where in sight. Tiptoeing to the bathroom, he looked into Molly's bedroom and noticed that the bed was stripped clean. _'He must be in the laundry room.'_ Knocking on the door, he waited until he heard a soft 'come in' before opening the door. Placing one of the boxes on the counter, he turned and left. As he closed the door behind him, he wondered, _'I hope she knows what to do with those things.'_

He placed the remaining box in the cabinet in which they stuffed all their toiletries. A moment later, Mohinder rushed through the front door. Upon seeing Matt, he exhaled. Slowing down, he seemed ready to swoon, but instead he lumbered over to the sofa and flopped down. "I ran all the way down and all the way up. I've never loaded a washing machine so fast in my life."

"Get ready to move again. I made an appointment for Molly to see Dr. McKiernan."

"For what time?"

"Nine-thirty, but they want us to check in by nine-fifteen."

Glancing at his watch, Mohinder mused, "It's eight o'clock now. If we leave in the next thirty minutes we can easily get there by subway."

They both glanced at the bathroom. Looking at each other, Matt asked, "How long has she been in there?"

"Since shortly after you left – I'd say about twenty minutes."

With a sigh, Matt looked back at the bathroom door. Walking over to it, he rapped his knuckles softly against the wood. A small 'yes' called out from the other side. Swallowing hard, Matt asked, "Are you okay in there?"

"I guess."

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No."

"We're going to go see Dr. McKiernan. I need you to be ready in twenty minutes. Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. We'll be waiting out here."

"Okay."

Stepping away from the door, Matt turned toward Mohinder. With a shrug, he motioned for Mohinder to follow. Walking into Molly's bedroom, Matt opened her wardrobe and took out a set of sheets. Closing the wardrobe, he placed the top sheet and pillow cases on her nightstand. Pulling the fitted sheet apart, Mohinder reached for a corner from the other side of the bed. Together, they pulled the elastic over the corners of the mattress. Next, Mohinder fanned out the top sheet, tucking it into the foot of the bed as Matt stuffed her pillows into their cases. Just as they flopped down the pillows and smoothed the wrinkles from the sheet, Molly walked through the double doors.

Her fingers interlaced, she walked in with her head down. Crossing the room, they approached her slowly. As Matt wrapped an arm around her, Mohinder dropped to his knees and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"You've done nothing to feel bad about, Molly."

"Mohinder's right."

"I know. I…" Placing her hands over her face, Molly cried, "I'm just so embarrassed."

Taking a hold of her hands, Mohinder lowered them as he said, "Don't be. It's just us and you never need to be embarrassed about anything with us."

Reaching forward, Molly wrapped her arms around Mohinder's neck. Patting her back, Mohinder couldn't help but smile when she rubbed her face against his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw Matt looking down at them – his eyes soft and intense all at the same time. Their eyes locked and their silent communication continued until Molly pulled away.

Taking her by the hand, Mohinder led her from the room. Matt picked up their jackets and opened the front door. After he helped her with her jacket, he handed the other jacket to Mohinder. Holding onto the fabric, he met Mohinder's questioning gaze with a smile and a wink. Taking his jacket, Mohinder returned the smile. Together, they closed up the apartment and took Molly by the hand.

A couple minutes after nine in the morning, they strolled into the medical office. Matt checked in at the counter while Mohinder and Molly sat down in the waiting area. A few minutes later, the nurse called Molly's name. As she stood up, she glanced over her shoulder at her Dads. Fear flashed in her eyes just before she turned back to the nurse and walked through the doorway.

Matt and Mohinder followed her small form. All the way to the door, their eyes stayed on her. As she vanished from sight, they met the nurse's friendly eyes. She smiled broadly before closing the door. Slumping down in the chairs, they suddenly felt very tired. Looking over at each other, they exhaled at the same time.

"Did you call out of work?" asked Mohinder.

"Yeah, while I was on my way to the store."

"Did they give you any trouble over it?"

"No. My boss is pretty cool about stuff like this."

"Detective Fuller was it?"

"Yeah."

"I remember him from the Christmas party. He seemed like a decent person."

"He is."

They sat in silence after that. Occasionally, they checked their watches and examined the recessed lighting. At one point, Mohinder got a call on his cell phone from the Company, stepping away to field questions as to his whereabouts. Mostly, they just stared at the door, willing it to open and give Molly back.

After half an hour, their prayers were answered. Molly emerged holding a gift bag and sporting a big smile. She motioned for them to come over. Once they got to the door, Dr. McKiernan came into sight. She placed a hand on Molly's shoulder and said, "Molly, I want you to stay here at the nurse's station while I talk to your Fathers."

Obediently, they followed the doctor to her office. She showed them to their seats and closed the door behind her. Sitting down, she pressed her hands together and said, "I just wanted to give you a review of what I told Molly. I explained the menstrual cycle and the reproductive system in general. She had some specific questions and I answered them where I could and I steered her toward you both for the ones I couldn't. As such, don't be surprised if a question pops out of nowhere in the next few days."

"Also, I wanted to congratulate you. Molly told me everything that happened this morning. You did everything right. From the shower to the pads to this appointment - I couldn't have prescribed a course of action better than the one you've taken. I felt you should be told that."

Glancing at each other, they smiled as they replied, "Thank you."

"Molly's becoming a young woman. She's not going to be a little girl for much longer. This can be hard for Fathers to accept, but you need to know that from here on out, she should really be seeing an OB/GYN about matters such as this. She can continue to see me for vaccinations and primary care concerns, but gynecology is not my expertise and I think she would benefit from having another doctor to monitor those health concerns."

Standing up, the doctor walked around the desk. Pulling a business card from the pocket of her white coat, she handed it to Matt. "This is a colleague of mine to whom I refer my younger female patients. She's really down to Earth and I think she would be a good fit for Molly."

Taking the card, Matt stood up. Beside him, Mohinder also stood. They thanked the doctor for everything and left her office. They followed the signs back to the nurse's station. There, they found Molly leafing through pamphlets titled 'Who wants to know about menstrual health?' and 'Swimming during the menstrual period.' The moment she saw them, she folded up her papers and stuffed them back in the gift bag. Walking over to them, she asked, "So what now? Do I have to go to school?"

Her eyes regarded them warily. She tugged on the edge of her t-shirt and chewed on her lip and she swayed from one foot to the other. Matt and Mohinder looked at each other and nodded. In their minds, they could hear the doctor's words. '_Molly's becoming a young woman. She's not going to be a little girl for much longer._' Turning to their daughter, they each held out a hand for her. As she grasped onto them, Matt said, "Let's declare this a holiday. We'll just hang out and have fun."

Bouncing up and down, she squealed with joy as they left the Doctor's office behind.


	10. By The Power Vested In Me

By The Power Vested In Me

Seated together, they clutched each other's hands tightly. It seemed like forever since one of them inhaled. Tension rang through them. Looking up at the bench, they listened as the Judge spoke.

"This hearing is concerning the matter of In Re Molly Walker – Petition for Adoption filed jointly by Mohinder Suresh and Matthew Parkman. All parties are in attendance. Will the Court Clerk please state the minutes of the last hearing."

"This is the second hearing in this matter. On February 25, 2008, a preliminary hearing was held. At that time, the court issued a directive to the Office of Children and Family for an investigation to be commenced in this case. The court continued this matter for ninety days to give OCF the time to conclude their investigation and a new hearing was scheduled for today, May 15, 2008."

The Judge shuffled some papers around as he asked, "Does the Office of Children and Family have a representative here today?"

"Yes, your Honor."

To their right, Ms. Lawson, the social worker assigned to their case, stood, smoothing her skirt as she did. She never looked in their direction. Instead, she pointed her severe expression directly at the Court.

"Have you concluded your investigation?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"And, what is your recommendation?"

All at once, Matthew swallowed, Molly squirmed and Mohinder prayed to a God he barely believed in.

"It is the official recommendation of the Office of Children and Family Services that the minor, Molly Walker, be placed in the permanent custody of the petitioners, Mohinder Suresh and Matthew Parkman. Further, it is the recommendation of this office that Mr. Suresh and Mr. Parkman be named as the minor child's permanent guardians."

Together, they inhaled.

"Thank you. You may be seated."

With a hand slipped down her thigh, she held her skirt as she sat down again. Still, she didn't look in their direction. Instead, she glanced covertly at her watch and clutched her purse against her side.

"Will the minor child, Molly Walker, please stand."

Glancing at Matt and Mohinder, Molly stood when they nodded and gently prodded. Blatantly nervous, she let go of their hands and proceeded to fidget mindlessly by tugging at her long sleeves.

"Miss Walker, do you understand what is happening here today?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand that this Court has the authority to place you in the permanent custody of Mr. Parkman and Mr. Suresh?"

"Yes."

"Because of your age, this Court is prepared to take your opinion into account, but you must understand that it will be only one consideration of many before this Court. What say you, Ms. Walker?"

"I just want to go home with my Dads."

For the first time that day, the Judge smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Walker. You may be seated."

Sitting down, Molly reached for Mohinder's hand as she felt Matt's arm wrap around her shoulders. Again, they clutched at each other. Again, they could barely breathe.

"As a Judge, I am often asked to oversee hearings of various kinds. In my humble opinion, the adoption process provides a Judge with their finest moment. There is no duty I hold higher and no privilege I hold dearer than my ability to make a new family official. As such, it is by the power vested in me by the State of New York that I pronounce the petitioners, Mohinder Suresh and Matthew Parkman, to be the official guardians of the minor child, Molly Walker, with all the rights, duties, privileges and obligations of any parent under the law."

Instantly, Molly screamed with joy. Throwing her arms around Mohinder's neck, the tears streamed down her face as his arms wrapped around her. Matt's solid strength soon followed, enveloping them. Squirming in her seat, Molly managed to turn around while tightly pressed between them so she could hug Matt tightly. With a hand on the back of her head, Matt pulled her against him. With his other hand, he grabbed Mohinder's arm. Happy beyond words, they smiled widely at each other.

This finally got a reaction out of Ms. Lawson. With an arched brow, she watched them as the court was called to order with a rap of the gavel.

"Order in the Court," bellowed the bailiff.

With their arms wrapped around each other, they barely contained their joy.

"To comply with the requirements of state law, I am issuing a stay of execution on this order for sixty days. At such time, if no objection is filed and no cause found to do otherwise, this order shall become permanent."

A wrinkle formed in Molly's forehead. Looking up at Matt, she asked, "Are you my Dads or not?"

"We're your Dads. There's just a bit of a waiting game. It's a normal practice – just a formality," Matt assured as he hugged her close. "You're ours now. No one's taking you away."

Meeting Mohinder's eyes, Matt said, "Let's go home."

"Yes, let's go home," replied Mohinder.

Each taking one of Molly's hands, they walked out of the courtroom. Out in the hallway, Molly excused herself to go to the bathroom. Left behind, Matt and Mohinder talked animatedly.

"Can you believe it, Mohinder?"

"I almost can't."

"She's ours. She's our daughter now."

"I think this may be the happiest day of my life."

"You can say that again."

Grabbing Mohinder by the shoulders, Matt pulled him into a bear hug. Laughing out loud, he could not be stopped. Mohinder squirmed a bit at the public setting, but was too overcome with delight to put up much of a fight. Instead, he brought his hands up, pressing them firmly against Matt's back.

"Matt?"

Puling away, Matt looked down the hall. Finding a familiar face, he called back, "Hey, Oscar! What are you doing here?"

"One of my collars went to trial."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, so what's goin' on?"

Matt followed Oscar's eyes to Mohinder. A moment later, in slipped a thought. '_Damn! I guess the rumors are true. He is a faggot. Man, I though he was a tough guy.'_

Shrugging off the comments, Matt answered, "I'm here on a civil matter. The adoption of my daughter finally went through."

"Adoption? They let you adopt a kid?"

"Yeah, can you believe it? With a cop's salary and everything."

'_Man, look at the other guy. You don't have to be a faggot to want to fuck something that pretty. Maybe, that's it. Maybe, all he is is a fuckbuddy.'_

"Umm…That's cool. Well, I gotta go."

They watched him walk away. Still bristling from the thoughts he overheard, Matt growled when he heard Mohinder speak. "We have to be careful of the public displays, Matthew. People will talk."

"People already talk. You're just too clueless to realize it."

"What?"

"You don't know what was going through that guy's mind, right now?"

"No, I don't and neither should you."

Molly chose that moment to return. Her wide smile started to falter as she saw their angry faces. Mohinder noticed this and looked directly in Matt's eyes. In an act that had become customary over the past few weeks, Matt accepted the invitation and listened to Mohinder's mind. _'Can't we discuss this later? This is such a happy day for everyone, especially Molly."_

Nodding, Matt turned to Molly and smiled. Mohinder did the same. Together, they left the courthouse.

Later that night, Molly went to bed at the regular time – It was still a school night after all. Mohinder did the dishes while Matt straightened up the living room. Finishing first, Matt joined Mohinder in the kitchen. Walking up to him from behind, Matt wrapped his arms around Mohinder's slim waist. Resting his cheek on Mohinder's shoulder, Matt kissed the back of his neck.

Leaning back, Mohinder sighed. As kisses moved from his neck to his shoulder, he moaned. Pulling his soapy wet hands from the dishwater, he interlaced his fingers with Matt's before shifting just enough for his lips to meet with Matt's. Slowly, he turned around completely, placing his weight against the counter as he brought his hands up to cup Matt's face.

Smiling against Mohinder's compliant lips, Matt laughed at the slimy brush of fingers against his skin. Drawing him closer, he kicked Mohinder's feet apart. Ever bold, he fell between parted thighs. Running his hands down Mohinder's body, he cupped a pair of firm buttocks. With a flex of his biceps, he lifted Mohinder up, depositing him on the counter.

Though the thighs remained parted, the hands that once beckoned him now pushed him away. Quickly, Mohinder lowered himself to the floor. As their lips parted, their eyes met.

"Molly could come out any minute."

"Molly's asleep."

"You can't know that."

"Actually, Mohinder, I can."

"You may have that ability, but I don't. I need to proceed cautiously."

Shaking his head, Matt stepped away. At the archway, he placed his hand against the wall. Turned away, he asked, "What is this? I understand that I can't touch you in public, but now, I can't touch you in the privacy of our own home either?"

"Matthew, we've discussed this."

"No, we haven't. You set down some rules and I agreed to follow them. There's a difference."

"I need you to understand, Matthew."

"Understand what? That you're scared. I know that already."

"I am not scared."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Being careful. Quite frankly, one of us has to think about the consequences of all this."

Walking into the living room, Matt punched twice at the air. Looking over at Mohinder, he growled, "I'm so tired of this!"

Walking quickly up to Matt, Mohinder hissed, "Keep your voice down. You'll wake Molly."

"Always hiding. You're always hiding."

"You can't tell me that seeing your fellow officer today didn't worry you. I saw how uncomfortable you became."

Looking directly at Mohinder, Matt started to laugh. Shaking his head, he laughed louder. Even after Mohinder started to shush him, he continued to laugh though albeit at a much lower volume. Finally, he came up for air. Composing himself, he looked into Mohinder's eyes and explained, "I was not embarrassed by being caught with you. Really, I wasn't, but I was uncomfortable. Rumors fly around about us at my precinct all the time. I can handle that. You know what really made me uncomfortable? I had to lie to him. He asked why we were there and I had to come up with some half-assed attempt to cover up what is so obvious that everyone sees it anyway.

"I desperately wanted to grab your hand and just say we adopted our daughter today. I wanted to be the proud father and I couldn't be. I wanted to introduce you to him as my partner, but I didn't. I made promises to you and I try to keep my promises, but this is killing me. I just can't abide by all the crawling and groveling anymore. It just isn't me."

"Matthew…"

"No, Mohinder, you need to know something about me. When my Father left, I was thirteen years old. Suddenly, people turned on my Mother and me. The kids would make snide comments about my Mom not being woman enough to keep my Dad around. For a solid year, I came home almost every day with cuts and bruises. My Mom would clean me up and ask me why I did it. I always told her the same thing and now I'm going to tell it to you."

"Family is everything, Mohinder. It seems to me that when families are at their most vulnerable, that's when people just like to talk crap. I didn't care when the kids at school called me names and I don't care when the guys at the precinct call me a faggot. What I do care about is when they go after my family. Those kids at school talked shit about my family and I'd make them bleed because no one does that."

"Mohinder, the family we have may be young, but it's a family nonetheless. You and Molly are everything I look forward to each morning. You're what I come home to every night. Our family is a sanctuary, a safe harbor. It's sacred to me and if that's not worth fighting for, then I don't know what is."

For a second, they stood in silence. The second afterwards found Mohinder aggressively kissing Matt. Cupping his cheeks, he held Matt in place as his tongue lashed out, brushing across soft lips. After what felt like forever, he pulled a breath away.

"I think that was quite possibly the most incredible thing I've ever heard."

"Well, I hope you were recording it," replied Matt with a hint of laughter. "Because I don't know if I can do it again."

Looking into his eyes, Mohinder sighed. Lightly, he kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Matthew."

Suddenly shy, Matt blushed. Pulling Mohinder's hands off his cheeks, he folded their hands together. Gently, he pressed kisses to their knuckles.

"I love you, too."

"I love you guys, too!"

Looking down, they watched Molly open her doors and come running out. She wrapped her arms around their waists as she repeated, "I love you guys so much."

"Molly!"

"What?"

"I heard you guys arguing and I eavesdropped. I'm sorry."

"It's rude to eavesdrop. You know that, right?" asked Matt, trying to look stern.

"Yes," answered Molly as she put her head down.

"I'm not happy about what you've done, Molly, but there is an upside to this situation. At least, we don't have to worry about how you're going to take this information anymore," said Mohinder as he picked her up.

"You never needed to worry about me."

"I suppose you're right, Molly," Mohinder agreed. Looking at Matt, he admitted, "Maybe, I've been wrong about a lot of things."

Gently, Matt placed a hand on Mohinder's shoulder. Slowly, he looked from Mohinder to Molly and back again. Placing a hand on the back of Molly's head, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. As he pulled away, he sighed, "You guys are everything to me."

Meeting Mohinder's gaze, he repeated, "Everything."

"I know," replied Mohinder. "I know that now."

"I'm sorry I got mad earlier," said Matt, his voice thick with contrition. "I know that you're just concerned about what people might think, what they might do."

"I don't think we have to worry about what anyone is going to think anymore," said Mohinder. "I'm proud of this family and I'm proud of you. If that's not worth fighting for, then what is?"

With a wide smile, Matt pulled his family into a bear hug. The embrace grew tighter until they groaned and only then did he pull back. He kissed Molly on the cheek before leaning in to kiss Mohinder square on the lips. Chaste and respectful of the audience, the kiss ended with both men staring into each other's eyes.

This time, the spell was broken by an eruption of giggles. Glancing at each other, they conspired. Together, they wrestled her down onto the sofa where they tickled her until her stomach hurt and a knock from the downstairs neighbor reminded them that it was way too late for this behavior.

They carried Molly into her room and insisted that she try to go back to sleep. With a final kiss goodnight to her forehead, Matt made her promise not to eavesdrop anymore tonight. He stood in her doorway and waited until he saw her nod her head before he left, closing the door behind him.

Outside her room, they stood facing each other. All at once, shy like they were meeting for the first time. Taking a step forward, Matt grabbed Mohinder around the waist. Leaning in, Matt stole one kiss and then another, and then another. Backing them up, Matt pressed them against Mohinder's bedroom door. Fiddling with the doorknob, Matt answered the question in Mohinder's eyes.

"The walls in your room are thicker."


End file.
